


Got'a feel for my automobile

by SetStar (Valeks_princess)



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Car!Venom AU, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Smut, Total AU, klyntar possess cars, transformers adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeks_princess/pseuds/SetStar
Summary: With the pistons a pumpin', and the hubcaps all gleamWhen I'm holding your wheelAll I hear is your gearWith my hand on your grease gunMmm, it's like a disease, sonI'm in love with my car, gotta feel for my automobileGet a grip on my boy racer roll barSuch a thrill when your radials squealWhen I'm holding your wheelAll I hear is your gearWhen I'm cruisin' in overdriveDon't have to listen to no run of the mill talk jiveI'm in love with my car





	Got'a feel for my automobile

**Author's Note:**

> Venom possesses Eddie's car. That's it, pretty much.  
> Blame the discord. 
> 
> Featuring:  
> Service top Venom  
> Dominant Eddie  
> Partial role reversal  
> Crack treated seriously  
> Plot that serves only to establish how the smut is even possible

The man guided them off the main thoroughfare, into a deserted warehouse district away from the busiest parts of the city, easing them to a stop in the middle of an empty lot.

“So” he said, tone conversational but heart rate elevated. “What did you do with my car?”.

Eddie was a racer, and a damn good one. He knew his car inside and out, knew its reactions down to a hair pin, knew how the gearbox always hesitated the change around 3700 revs, how when to give it a bit and when to back off. So Eddie noticed when the steering smoothed out just that extra bit, when the breaks were just that bit more responsive, and when the engine ceased to crap itself if he didn't back down at just the right time. Eddie knew it was dumb to confront the alien masquerading as his car, but no one had ever accused him of being responsible with his own life. It wasn’t like he was an idiot, of course he had failsafes in place. He went on, not allowing himself to feel embarrassed when there was no reply; he was confident this was not the same vehicle, not unless someone had given it a complete overhaul overnight, and that was impossible– Dan didn’t know anything about cars and Anne thought he was a damn fool for not getting out when she did. Besides, neither of them had the money to get it done _overnight._ “I have a message set to autosend, turning you in to the TRF if I don’t cancel it, they’ll be on you like a ton of bricks, Cybertronian”. The car shuddered underneath him, time stretching out like an over-coiled spring, and then the car _fucking spoke,_ deep bass of the voice hanging in the air like an echo in Eddie’s very _bones._

 

**What do you know of the Cybertronian race, human?**

“Me? Not a lot, but my species as a whole? We know how to find you, and how to kill you”.

Venom was startled, surprised that the human had noticed the difference. None of the Klyntar host had reported a human perceptive enough to detect the change in their vehicle, but thought quickly; if this human spoke true then he may be able to assist them in their quest, and if not it was no true loss. Venom sensed this man would be a good ally, he was clearly brave, and smart.

**I am not Cybertronian, human. I am of the stars, and I hunt the Cybertronian kind. If your people are as you say, you may be of help to me in my quest.**

 

Eddie thought about it and decided that yeah, what was there to lose? He’d only be out of pocket for the amount it cost to buy a handheld energon detector and they, while not cheap, were easily accessible at the very least. Besides, if all went according to plan, they could take the cost out of his winnings on the pre-season circuit. Although Cybertronian vehicles were illegal on the major tracks there were a few shadier rings running without energon detectors, and aliens wouldn’t be the worst thing out there. Eddie was at home among the sleazy rigs, had grown up around the groping hands, alcohol and a lot harder, the moving of cash under the table, had only stopped going since Anne–

But it wouldn’t hurt to go back, and there was good money on offer if you dared. But first,

“We have weapons that work against Cybertronians, shit you have never seen, and sure as shit could develop ways of being a threat to your kind too” Eddie said, conversational tone gritty, solid undertone of the threat lacquered by over-ripe honey but not concealed. “We’re parasites to the natural world, you can’t exterminate us, but I can help you” he offered, contrast a reprieve. “I can help you find the Cybertronian you're hunting, but you've got to help me first. A little quid pro quo–, you give me an edge, help me win– and I don’t drop the weight of the human race down on your species”. Venom paused, considering, and then said,

 **Think of me as your ride.** A partnership then, if only until the Cybertronian could be infected and killed, frame used to support a Klyntar warrior.

 

* * *

 

“I’ll need to familiarise myself with you” Eddie said, opening the door and sliding into the waiting seat without preamble. Venom perked up, not willing to admit that they’d been startled. “If you're going to give me the edge I need then your reactions can’t be a surprise to me. I need to know you inside and out. Let’s go for a drive”.

“Where are we going?” The Klyntar couldn't help but ask, intrigued despite themselves. Nothing about this human was predictable, expected, he wasn’t like what Venom had been led to believe. Was the whole Klyntar race misled, or was Eddie simply special, unique amongst his kind?

“You’ll see” the man grinned, flicking the ignition and launching the vehicle into gear. Venom relaxed, ceding control to the man, settling deep into the mechanical frame to enjoy the ride.

Venom gathered themselves, electricity sparking along their gooey mass, encased as they were throughout the mechanical form, providing the inherent structure their species lacked. Back on their home world the Klyntar hijacked the local mechanical beings, yet here they were alien, and had to make do with the creations of the planet’s native species. Venom had considered one of the humans’ mobile devices at first, but they lacked the necessary size to be truly menacing, and didn't have the ability to travel independently of being moved. Now, they were glad for the– not luck, but whatever had led to them choosing this particular vehicle, to them choosing Eddie.

The human in question grinned wickedly, fondling the gearstick as he threw the car into motion, around corners, edging ever faster, wilder, expertly controlling the vehicle. Venom shuddered, organic form tingling as the human moved them.

Eddie pushed the, now inhabited, car to its absolute limits, learning it anew. His hands gripped the wheel, sturdy and not too tight, just the right amount of pressure for delicate maneuvering. His focus was absolute, the look of intensity on his face doing things to Venom, making them shudder. The alien felt meek, excited, and absolutely alive.

 

* * *

 

“Let’s go win us a race”.

 

* * *

 

“C’mon, c’mon” Eddie urged through teeth set into a vicious grin, body leaning into the turn slightly, unconsciously.

 **Relax Eddie, we got this.** The Klyntar wasn’t wrong, the two were easily dominating every track they emerged onto. It was certainly a lucrative operation, yet Eddie found the thrill even more rewarding than the money, there was nothing quite like controlling such a creature, aware of your own insignificance if the alien decided they wanted to see Eddie splattered across their interior. Add to that the rush of _decimating_ the competition, and Eddie was hooked on a cocktail of adrenaline and cortisol more potent than any drug.

They passed the line first by a country mile and Eddie grinned, subsiding down into his seat, loose and giddy from the devastating victory, the leather tense and coiled around him. Adrenalin was still roaring through the man’s body, high cresting and electric whitewash eddying through his veins, heart racing as the chemicals tore through him.

 **How was that?** The car asked, rough growl of the engine echoing all around him, voice somehow tentative under the brash challenge.

“So good for me” Eddie grinned, fast and loose, fingers coiling around the wheel in a way that was almost a caress “you did so well”. The engine revved, and Eddie could almost swear the vehicle was preening, greedy for the praise. He smiled, “why don’t you drive us back to the garage, bud?” The vehicle took off suddenly, tearing out from under him, quickly followed by a burst of laughter from the human, Eddie’s only warning the slight increase of tension around his middle as the seatbelt gripped him, almost an embrace.

 

* * *

 

“Hey” Eddie said, grinning as he opened the car, easing himself into the driver’s seat. The man ran his fingers over the imitation leather, thumb trailing nonsense patterns over the smooth fabric, smirking as the engine revved to life. “Want to go–” But the door lock engaged with an audible click and Eddie sighed, irritated. Sometimes there were downsides to your vehicle being autonomous. “Come on”.

 **No** , the vehicle growled and Eddie suddenly realised how completely he had lost control of the situation. **Enough. We have won every race, now we deserve a reward.** The man shuddered, suddenly too warm as liquid heat began to coil in his veins, combusting like the engine rumbling beside him, vibrations ricocheting through his body, the fuel in nerves only feeding the fire. Anticipation shuddered within him, some dormant part of him unfurling at the rough, dominating tone of the alien’s voice.

Venom’s long, prehensile tongue darted out, coiling in the air, detecting the pheromones mixing amongst the hydrogen-helium-oxygen-carbon molecules, storing a record for later analysis. The Klyntar’s body was alive, organic nerves racing as the human responded to their own arousal, metal frame _screaming_ where it was in contact with the man.

“Jesus!” Eddie yelped, “you have a fucking _tongue?_ ” Venom laughed, a dark, sensual sound that made the human shudder within his seat. They thought the word choice to be quite apt. “I thought you were metal, like your transformer buddies”. Venom hissed, disgusted, and made a mental promise to make Eddie pay for that later.

 **A misnomer.** The Klyntar assured. **We of the host are chemo-metallurgic in nature, unlike the Cybertronian race, which is why they will be extinguished while the Klyntar will triumph.**

“Cool dude, but is now really the time?”

 **I thought you said you had to know me inside and out** , the alien taunted, heat rising within Eddie’s body. **Let me know you.**

 

The man nodded numbly, head lolling back against the strap of the seatbelt holding him so tightly, trapped, at the mercy of this creature. He didn’t deny that the thought made his pulse race, blood _burning_ as it roared within him, wave rising with his hardening dick.

 **Say it** , the creature hissed, tongue lathing against Eddie’s neck, coiling around skin suddenly too hot, too tight. That thick coil of muscle suddenly tensed, rough surface digging into his flesh, restricting his airways just enough for him to _feel it._ **Say it, Eddie.** And the man was so, so desperate.

“Yes. Venom _yes”._ The creature chuckled, engine revving in time with the pounding of Eddie’s head. God he was so, so aroused, hot and heavy, dick _aching_ to pound into the coil of the creature’s tongue, or the rippling oil of its organic form he had spied shifting out of the corner of his eyes. He wondered how it would feel, waxy liquid enveloping, encasing him, moving around him, shuddering as he rammed into it, thrust deep into that tight, fluid heat.

**Not so fast, Eddie.**

The man growled, struggling against the restraining belt, half-rutting up into the leather of the seat. He bared his blunt, human teeth, and snapped at the tongue caressing his lips. Human denta scraped along alien flesh, Eddie’s hands coming up to grasp the pink appendage, holding it firmly, just this side of forceful, forcing it into his mouth, human glossa working around it, along it, sucking, biting, pulling. Venom’s roaring engine hitching, picking up after a too-long beat, reverberating along Eddie’s body, vibrations stirring his attentive cock. The Klyntar could have wept, but the submissive surge was almost instantly swept away; The Klyntar were the superior race, this human was _theirs_ . Venom would _take them,_ make them feel so good, but– maybe another time they would allow the human to ravish them, to overpower them, to enter them.

“Venom” Eddie snarled, struggling, adrenalin pounding through his body, thrilling counterpoint to the mounting arousal. The man couldn’t help thrusting forward, seeking contact, beautiful friction. His jumpsuit was too tight, thick, toughened material not doing anything more than constraining him, irritation rising as the vehicle still refused to cede to him. Maybe Eddie was being an utter fucktard because this was still an _alien_ with one purpose on Earth, hunting another alien species to extermination, but he _wanted._

 **Easy Eddie** , the creature soothed, condescending and dominating in a way that only served to frenzy the man. His blood was up, and he wanted to fight, to fuck, to _claim._ He struggled, twisting his fists around the organ still in his grasp. Suddenly a hundred tiny tendrils were on him, over him, finding the crevasse between clothes and skin, and inhabiting it, caressing him. The man relaxed and Venom slipped his tongue from lax hands, unconsciously stroking across the back of the man’s knuckles before he withdrew.

 

And then Venom was tilting the seat backwards, the man’s knees instinctively spreading. Eddie tensed up, gasp half-opening his mouth enough for Venom to enter, slithering down the man’s throat. Fear thrummed in Eddie’s heart. For the first time, he was deeply aware how exposed he was– spread out and aching for release, while residual animal fear reared its head. He wouldn’t even see an attack coming from this angle, seat bent in a way impossible in a regular car, couldn’t even see his own body. The tendrils all over his body thickened, digging into his skin, surging up, up, writhing against the toughened fabric encasing Eddie, working the zipper from the inside, tugging his pants down around his knees, and leaving his boots untouched. Eddie’s heart pulsed with every inch the jacket was opened, somehow feeling more anxious about the way the alien taunted him before finally discarding the jacket than the very real possibility that the alien would break him. He was exposed, vulnerable, torso bare and pants around his knees like some hasty, illicit fuck in the back of an alleyway. He was ashamed, disgust at himself coiling in his gut, and yet still so, _so_ aroused.

 **Beautiful**. The alien said, synthetic leather shifting under Eddie’s body, oozing around him, dark and deadly as an oil slick under distant thousand watt lights at 210 ks. Eddie relaxed under the weight of the alien skin over him, under him, pressure comforting in spite of himself. **Submit to me, let me pleasure you.** Venom drew his legs further apart at the knees, Eddie’s pants still clinging to him as if he was some ten-cent whore, shoved to the ground and forced to take what he was given. A weight settled between the human’s spread thighs and for half a moment he arched up into it, thrust against the solid presence of the dash, ground against the console, shuddered into the friction– finally, _finally_ ; and then he was working with precision, trying to get above the seat, to get the drop on the vehicle, to _dominate_. It was futile, the alien was all around him, and fury burst within Eddie when _his fucking_ _car_ outright laughed at him, sound vibrating through his body, precum smearing against the synth leather where it dribbled down the side of his cock. Eddie fought, muscles straining as he surged against the alien surrounding him, near giddy as he tested his strength and found himself wanting, giving everything he has and being overpowered, forced back down, being made to _take it_. He grinned, little more than baring his teeth as fierce joy crested within him, arousal swelling to full force as that alien tongue was on his skin once more, tip circling his hole. Maybe he could let the alien have their way with him, he might even enjoy–

**Are you ready, Eddie?**

“Ready for wha-”. Venom’s tongue slid into him, burn quickly swallowed as other, more pressing feelings rose to the fore. The slick, tapered organ coiled within him, flexing, probing his internal walls, and Eddie had no choice but to lay back and take it. And then organic, alien matter was rippling over his skin, lighting electric currents beneath his skin. The seatbelt tightened around him and Eddie hissed, rutting forward. He barely even noticed the organ in his ass disappear.

 **No Eddie** , Venom spoke, **none of that**. Eddie failed to hide his shudder. Venom was there, above him, pressing his hips further down into the seat even as Eddie struggled with all he had, gleeful. Darkness rippled over his bare skin, suctioning to his dick, undulating around him. Eddie cried out and went lax, the surprising lack of opposing force sending Eddie spearing onto the thick protrusion suddenly emerging from the junction of seat and backrest Eddie was spread upon. He cried out, tipped his head back and _keened_ , in an instant so full he could barely take it.

“Venom!”

 **Here, Eddie. So good for me.** The man snarled, half laughter. It seemed the alien had had enough of being Eddie’s bitch. He was okay with that, truly. Eddie closed his eyes, letting the alien do what they willed to his body, submitting to the sensations washing over him. Phantom goo oozed over his skin, sliding against him, suctioning onto his nipples and twisting them cruelly, until the man yelped and squirmed away from what was at once too much and not nearly enough. He panted, shaking, cock a hard rod against his stomach, leaking, begging for attention. If that’s how the alien wanted to play it then fine, Eddie could play.

 

He thrust himself backwards, against the seat, grinding himself down onto the alien protrusion spearing him apart. The car shook beneath him and Eddie grinned, delighted at the amount of control he was able to exert over the alien, how much of an effect he could have on them. The thought was heady, addictive, tantalising, arousal burning in his veins, consuming him from the inside as he keened, fucking himself on Venom’s cock. His muscles strained, body still trapped, coiled in the belt.

**Do I please you?**

“Yes, yes Venom, yes”. Eddie panted, face sheaned in sweat, eyes half-closed. “You’re so good, exactly what I need. Fucking perfect”.

 

And then the goo was back, dark as a tunnel without headlights, seeping over his skin, coiling around his cock, and Eddie finally had something to thrust into, a thin sheath of alien material undulating around him just right.

Eddie’s world narrowed to just this– his body, strung out and chasing the pleasure that was all around. Venom’s touch on his skin. Himself spread open, wanton. Alien feelings, sensations, so familiar and yet burning with an intensity that was totally new. His hips stuttered, and he barely felt the belt cut into his skin, pain only heightening the overwhelming sensation just that bit more. He spilled all over his stomach, Venom drawing back the goo to allow Eddie to make such a delicious mess all over himself. The car shuddered, and then was still.

 

They collapsed, spent, lax and boneless, Venom gathering their being in the seat Eddie curled upon, undulating softly beneath the not-leather film. Eddie curled his face into the imitation leather, pressed his face against it, and slept, oblivious to the alien tongue that slowly began to lathe at his skin, licking him clean.


End file.
